


Una nueva familia (Familias de Homestuck x Lector) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, AU humans, Ancestors, Ancestors (Homestuck), Ancestros, Ancestros (Homestuck), Ayuda, Baby, Bébé - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Help, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Multi, Pobreza, Poverty, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Serie, Series, XReader, humanstuck AU, reader - Freeform, xReaderInsert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: (TEMPORALMENTE DESCONTINUADO!)_El cielo estaba gris y la nieve comenzaba a caer rápidamente, acumulándose en una gruesa capa sobre el suelo.Entonces sentiste que alguien te tiraba suavemente de la manga...-Fanfic publicado en deviantart (http://fav.me/dca5igz), y actualmente en curso :)-Este fanfic pertenece al au de humanstuck (los trolls son humanos)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new family (Homestuck Families x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276333) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> Esta es la introducción de una serie, que se basa en dos pins de pinterest (https://www.pinterest.es/pin/423690277417827033/ y https://www.pinterest.es/pin/816770082394658009/), que no me pertenecen. Si alguien sabe de dónde son estas publicaciones, por favor escríbalo en los comentarios, estaba tratando de encontrarlo pero no lo conseguí /:  
> Disfruta el fanfic! : 3

Era un frío sábado de invierno, lo recuerdas bien.

Habías salido al centro a hacer una compras; comida y algunos materiales para un proyecto. Bueno, habías obtenido tus cosas y era hora de volver a casa.

Suspiraste mientras agarrabas tus compras observando el paisaje. El cielo era gris y la nieve empezaba a caer con rapidez, acumulándose en una gruesa capa en el suelo.

Entonces sentiste como te tiraban ligeramente de la manga…


	2. Una nueva familia (ruta Vantas x femenino! reader) Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada parte tendrá aproximadamente de 3 a 5 capítulos, y la actualizaré de acuerdo a mi inspiración.  
> Espero que lo disfruten ;)

“Perdone señorita… ¿tiene comida?”

Bajas la mirada y entonces lo ves. Oh dios, es un niño. Es solo un pequeño niño. Su cara es pálida, sonrojada ligeramente por el frío. Tiene el pelo castaño y ondulado, que le cae en ligeros rizos por la frente. Su pequeño cuerpo tiembla por debajo de la única chaqueta gris que lleva puesta. En sus brazos tiene un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, espera… ¡¿es eso un bebé?!

“¿Qué…?” tu voz se atasca en tu garganta por el asombro.

“Lo siento, necesito comida para mi hermano” él dice, y la mirada en sus ojos hace que tu corazón se parta en pedazos. El bebé en sus brazos comienza a llorar y lo aprieta más cerca de su pecho, como si quisiera calentarlo por debajo de esa sucia manta gris en la que está envuelto.

“Por favor… solo…” pero no termina la frase, sus mirada se va hacia arriba y se desmaya, su pequeño cuerpo cae con un ruido sordo en la nieve, haciendo que los lloros del bebé aumenten.

“Oh dios mío” rápidamente recoges al bebé del suelo, acunándolo con un brazo, mientras revisas al otro niño.

Pulso. Suspiras aliviada mientras recoges al inconsciente niño y lo acomodas con tu brazo libre. ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora? ¿Deberías llevarlos a la policía? Ni siquiera sabes si tienen una familia…

Suspiras suavemente… no, demasiado lejos, y el mayor no parece estar en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio en este momento. ¿Y si los llevaras a tu casa? No era muy grande, pero al menos podrías ocuparte de ellos con tranquilidad, sí; eso era una buena idea.

Cuidadosamente pones rumbo a tu hogar, consciente de las dos vidas que ahora portas

**Timeskip**

Una vez que llegas a tu casa descargas las cosas en el sofá. Tu mirada se dirige al niño más grande. Con cuidado le quitas la chaqueta y lo acuestas en tu cama. Rozas su frente con tu muñeca desnuda, como sospechabas, tiene fiebre. Vas al baño y mojas una pequeña toalla que apoyas en su frente, él sonríe ligeramente en su inconsciencia.

A continuación centras tu atención en el bebé, ya ha dejado de llorar pero todavía gimotea ligeramente.

“Oh mi amor, ¿qué te han hecho?” acunas ligeramente al niño, una de sus pequeñas manos agarra tu pulgar.

Sonríes.

“Vamos a buscarte algo para comer” dices suavemente llevando al bebé a la cocina.

Revuelves los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscas; leche en polvo. Das gracias a dios por tus días trabajando como niñera mientras calientas algo de leche y la pones en un biberón.

Asegurándote de que no sea demasiado caliente para él, entregas el biberón al pequeño bebé. Él comienza a beber casi inmediatamente, lo que te obliga a ralentizarlo un poco, con temor a que se pueda atragantar. Una vez que ha acabado de beber él eructa y se acuesta en tus calientes brazos, satisfecho. Cuidadosamente lo acunas hasta que empieza a dormitar y lo colocas en la pequeña cuna antigua que sigues guardando en la habitación de invitados.

Suspiras suavemente y decides volver con el otro.

**Timeskip**

El pequeño niño se remueve en sueños, sus ojos se abren perezosamente y frota uno de ellos con sus manos desnudas.

“Oh, estás despierto” dices amablemente mirando al pequeño.

Puedes ver la duda en su mirada cuando levanta la cabeza para observarte.

“¿Recuerdas algo dulzura?” preguntas acariciando suavemente su espalda.

“Mi nombre es Kankri” él murmura “y…, y yo…”.

Sus ojos se abren de repente y comienza a girar frenéticamente.

“¿¡Dónde está Karkat!?” él dice, la extrema preocupación se refleja en sus pequeños ojos marrones.

Con delicadeza pones una mano en su hombro.

“¿Tu hermano? Él está bien, os traje a los dos aquí cuando te desmayaste en la nieve” dices calmadamente. Su espalda se relaja y él suspira aliviado.

Le das una amable sonrisa. “Puedo buscarte algo para comer y después te llevaré con él, ¿qué te parece?”.

Te da un ligero asentimiento pero, antes de que pueda añadir nada, su estómago lo hace por él. Ríes suavemente mientras él se sonroja de un rojo fuerte y murmura una disculpa.

“No tienes que disculparte por tener hambre. Ven amor, conseguiremos algo para ti”. 

Con cuidado lo ayudas a bajarse de la cama y haces que te acompañe hasta la cocina. Allí lo sientas en una silla y te pones a preparar algo de comer. La sopa parece una buena opción, no demasiado pesada para su estómago y lo suficientemente caliente para ayudarlo a calentarse.

Comienzas con la tarea y cinco minutos después un plato de sopa de pollo es puesto encima de la mesa.

“Está caliente, así que ten cuidado de no quemarte”. Él asiente obedientemente y comienza a comer la sopa, al principio lentamente pero a medida que el líquido caliente desaparece del plato la velocidad aumenta. Pronto el plato está vacío, y le das una amable sonrisa a la vez que lo recoges para meterlo en el fregadero.

“Señorita…” él dice con voz tímida.

“Señorita no, (y/n) cariño”.

Él asiente  y se levanta situándose detrás de ti “gracias (y/n)” él dice mientras abraza la parte de tus piernas. Sientes que tu corazón se calienta y te agachas para devolverle el abrazo a la criaturita.

“Ven, vamos a ver a tu hermano” dices mientras le ofreces una mano. Cuidadosamente la toma y lo guías por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados.

La habitación está silenciosa, las luces apagadas para no despertar al bebé.

El pequeño niño se agarra a las barras de la cuna observando el sueño pacífico de su hermano, y como su pequeño pecho sube y baja en una respiración calmada. Con cuidado lo recoges, agachándolo al nivel de él mientras lo sujetas en tus brazos. El niño mayor toma de la mano a su hermano pequeño y entierra su cabeza en tu hombro. Al poco tiempo sientes su respiración calmada en sueño profundo y sonríes con ternura.

Parece que tienes dos pequeños más a los que cuidar.


	3. Una nueva familia (ruta Vantas x femenino! reader) Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan esta serie :) Estoy muy feliz de que mis escritos sean del agrado de tantos.

“K-ka…”

“Vamos, ¡tu puedes hacerlo Karkat!”

“Ka… ¡Kakat!”

Aplaudiste sonoramente al pequeño bebé delante de ti, él rió suavemente y te imitó, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas.

“¿Acaba de hablar?” el pequeño cuerpo de Kankri apareció al final del pasillo, llevaba puesto un brillante suerte rojo con pantalones grises y en sus manos traía un gran libro encuadernado.

“Lamento mi repentina introducción” dijo acercándose a la alfombra en la que te encontrabas sentada junto al pequeño bebé “no era mi intención desencadenar pero, ¿es verdad lo que acabo de oír? ¿Acaba de hablar?”.

Sonreíste al pequeño niño, “sí Kankri, él acaba de decir su nombre”.

Los ojos de Kankri se iluminaron y rápidamente se sentó entre ti y su pequeño hermano.

“¡Ka-Kanny!” él aplaudió al ver a su hermano mayor.

Reíste suavemente revolviendole el pelo, “no, Karkat, pero casi lo tienes”.

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que encontraste a los dos hermanos y los trajiste a tu casa. Rápidamente forjaste una gran relación con ellos, quienes parecían considerarse casi como su madre. Tú a la vez los aceptaste y los criaste como a tus propios hijos, aunque nunca habías dejado de buscar al padre de los dos chiquillos (el cual aprendiste que se llamaba Singless), pero sin mucho éxito.

Sonreíste con ternura al ver a los dos niños jugando juntos. Sus personalidades siempre habían sido muy diferentes; Karkat siempre parecía ser un poco gruñón y desconfiado (a excepción de con personas muy especiales, como Kankri o tú), mientras que Kankri era tímido y extremadamente respetuoso, siempre dispuesto a dar una conferencia a cualquier persona. Era extraño cómo, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, los dos hermanos podían tener una relación tan fuerte.

“Hey, vosotros dos” dijiste, llamando la atención de los dos pequeños “¿qué tal si voy a por unas galletas y leche, y merendamos?”. Dos gritos de acuerdo cayeron en tus oídos y cinco minutos después los 3 estabais en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de leche fresca y tus galletas de chispas de chocolate caseras.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y tú te levantaste para recogerlo, dejando tus cosas en la mesa.

“Hola, ¿quién es?” dijiste recogiendo el teléfono.

“¿(y/n)? ¿Eres tú?” la familiar voz de tu amiga llegó del otro lado de la línea.

“¡(f/n)! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?”.

“Oh sí, todo está bien” ella empezó “oye…, ¿te acuerdas de la persona sobre la que me preguntaste hace tiempo? Em… ¿Singless Vantas?”.

Asentiste, (f/n) era policía y le habías comentado el nombre en alguna ocasión, por si de casualidad podía averiguar algo que te ayudara a localizarlo.

“Sí, lo recuerdo” dijiste mientras observabas de reojo a los dos niños pequeños sentados a la mesa.

“Bueno, creo que lo encontré”.

Tus ojos se abrieron y apretaste el teléfono más cerca de tu oído.

“¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?”

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

“Eso no es el problema (y/n). Lo importante es que... él no está, bueno… en libertad”.

“Espera, ¿qué?” dijiste, tú tono de voz ligeramente más alto “¿por qué?”.

Pudiste oír papeles moviéndose de fondo antes de volver a oír la voz de (f/n).

“Manifestaciones ilegales” ella dijo “todo con muy buenas intenciones, pero hacerlo en zonas pobladas va contra la ley”.

“¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde está?”.

“Detenido. A su detención todavía le falta un mes para cumplirse, pero podría salir si alguien pagara el dinero de la fianza”.

Te mordiste el labio con inquietud. (f/n) pareció adivinar tus pensamientos.

“Oh no (y/n), escúchame bien, no vas a pagar la fianza de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. ¿Qué tal si es un criminal? Puedo averiguar su condena, pero no su aptitud”.

Gemiste.

“Y además, ¿quién te dice que sea una buena persona? Para empezar, ¿quién demonios deja a sus hijos solos para ir a una manifestación?”.

“Ya lo se, pero… ¿y si tenía un buen motivo?” murmuraste. Pudiste oír el suspiro de (f/n) al otro lado.

“Okey solo… asegúrate de que es de fiar… ¿está bien? No quiero que te metas en problemas” la suave voz de (f/n) se oyó en el teléfono.

Sonreíste.

“Lo haré” hiciste una pequeña pausa “y muchas gracias por todo (f/n)”.

Oíste la risa característica de (f/n) antes de que esta se despidiera y colgara el teléfono. Cuidadosamente apagaste el tuyo también y te dirigiste de vuelta con los dos niños, aunque sin dejar de pensar en lo que te había dicho (f/n).

Ibas a tener que hacer unas llamadas.


	4. Una nueva familia (ruta Vantas x femenino! reader) Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si esto es basura o a alguien realmente le gusta (lo siento por el capítulo malo :( ). Quiero agradecer especialmente a CrazyEpicOkamisan por su apoyo y por ser el primer comentario en esta serie :)  
> (NOTA: estas son las notas publicadas en deviantart)

“Entonces…” él hombre vestido con uniforme levantó un momento la cabeza de sus papeles para mirarte “me está diciendo que usted es su...”

Tus ojos se levantaron y suspiraste por octava vez en los 5 minutos que lleváis de conversación.

“Estoy cuidando a sus hijos”.

La mirada del oficial se dirigió a los dos niños que estaban contigo, Kankri iba vestido con un gran suéter color rojo brillante y te cogía de la mano, mientras que Karkat estaba en tus brazos, vistiendo un pequeño body gris claro. Levantó una ceja.

“Lo siento señorita, pero no creo que eso cuente como relación familiar...”, inmediatamente dirigiste tu mirada especial de ojos de fuego, que lo hizo callar inmediatamente.

Tartamudeó un par de veces antes de finalmente escribir algo en sus papeles y pasarte un pequeño permiso escrito en azul.

“C-Celda 34b” tartamudeó rápidamente. Cogiste de la mano a Kankri y te encaminaste al corredor.

“(y/n)” Kankri preguntó mirando hacia las celdas vacías alineadas a ambos lados del pasillo ”¿papi está aquí?”

Inmediatamente te paraste y te agachaste hasta la altura del pequeño niño. Cuidadosamente cogiste una de sus pequeñas manos y la sujetaste entre las tuyas.

“Papi… ha tenido unos problemas” explicaste suavemente “papi ha luchado por lo que cree que es correcto… Pero hay gente a la que no le gusta lo que él quiere, así que han decidido que él tiene que pasar un tiempo aquí”.

Kankri asintió suavemente a tus palabras, y tu sonreíste acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello. A continuación te levantaste y caminaste con los dos niños hasta el final del pasillo, donde le diste a un guardia el papel y le indicaste el número de celda. Él miró de reojo a los dos niños, pero te indicó una sala a la izquierda y se marchó.

Entraste a la sala, en la puerta había un letrero de “sala de reuniones” y había varios juguetes para niños y mesillas con revistas repartidos por toda la habitación.

Soltaste a Kankri y cuidadosamente apoyaste a Karkat en el suelo, dejando que comenzara a jugar con un peluche con forma de cangrejo que estaba cerca. Sonreíste con dulzura mientras el pequeño niño balbuceaba tratando de decir la palabra “cangrejo”, aunque para ser sincero, sonaba más como “cab”.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró un oficial seguido de un hombre joven. Dios, ¡era igual que Karkat y Kankri! El mismo pelo oscuro y ondulado, con esos preciosos ojos marrones. Sin embargo algo estaba mal, parecía cansado, pequeñas ojeras antiguas se formaron debajo de sus ojos y estaba ensimismado, como dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

“¡Papi! Kankri gritó inmediatamente al verlo entrar y se lanzó a los brazos del desconocido, quien pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento al ver al pequeño. Inmediatamente ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo y tu sonreíste viendo la emotiva reunión.

Cargaste con cuidado a Karkat mientras hacías una pequeña seña al guardia, quien asintió y  salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tan pronto como notó tu presencia el hombre se separó de su reunión familiar y pudiste ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su espalda se tensó ligeramente, como si esperara algo malo de ti, pero una sonrisa cubrió su rostro nada más ver al pequeño bebé en en tus brazos.

“¡Dada!” Karkat balbuceo pateando y tratando de acercarse más a su padre. Cuidadosamente te acercaste más al hombre, cediendo a los deseos de Karkat al dejarlo en sus brazos. Él sonrió al pequeño niño, que se acurrucó más cerca del calor de su padre.

Sonreíste con gentilidad al hombre que levantó la mirada de su hijo, mirándote con asombro y, poco después, devolviéndote la sonrisa.

Sin embargo no tuvisteis mucho tiempo para hablar ya que inmediatamente los dos fuisteis arrastrados por Kankri, quien estaba tan emocionado que no podía parar. Empezó hablar sobre ti a tu padre y lo mucho que los habías ayudado, a lo que ocasionalmente se unió Karkat con sus pequeños balbuceos de tu nombre intercalados con uno o dos “mamás”, lo que hizo que te incharas de orgullo por los dos pequeños.

Después de un rato de juegos los dos comenzaron a cansarse, primero Karkat y luego Kankri, ambos acabaron dormidos, apoyados en ti o en el Singless.

Acariciando suavemente los pequeños rizos del cabello de Karkat comenzaste a contar lentamente los hechos que te llevaron a tener a los dos pequeños a Signless. Él sintió mientras escuchaba lentamente la historia, después él mismo comenzó a contarte entrecortadamente su parte de la historia.

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo cuando habla de los motivos por  los que se unió a las manifestaciones, pero se aguan al hablar de los niños. Él sabía que era peligroso dejarlos solos, pero también sabía que lo era aún más llevarlos con él; él solo no quería que se lastimaran.

Verás... la pequeñafamilia no estaba exactamente en las mejores condiciones económicas, por así decirlo... ellos no tenían casa desde que dejaron de poder pagar el alquiler y vivían en un refugio, pero él todavía no tenía a nadie con quien dejar a los niños... Las cosas no eran muy buenas por allí, y él no sabía qué había pasado con los niños después de que fue arrestado...

Al final acabas acariciando cuidadosamente su espalda mientras él entierra la cabeza en tu hombro, lo que te recuerda demasiado a la primer anoche con Kankri y Karkat.

Oh dios, esto iba a ser complicado. Pero algo en el fondo de ti (muy en el fondo) también te decía que iba a ser algo maravilloso.


	5. Una nueva familia (ruta Vantas x femenino! reader) Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví!  
> Finalmente, el hiatus ha terminado, y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y paciencia, aquí tiene el epílogo de esta ruta. Continuaré escribiendo una ruta para todas las familias que pueda, así que si tiene alguna sugerencia, puede ponerla en los comentarios (intentaré continuar con lo que prefiera la gente, aunque a veces es un poco difícil escribir sobre una familia en particular). Estaba pensando en manteniéndose en orden según la sangre, entonces, la Megido sería la próxima.  
> Como siempre, esto está dedicado a todas las personas que muestran su apoyo a esta obra, especialmente gracias a: torihale, photo-billy, magicskin, Mimi2617, Claire-love-art, CrazyEpicOkamisan y tootsysodareyes, por poner esta historia en sus favoritos :)  
> Te veo pronto.  
> (NOTA: estas son las notas publicadas en deviantart)

“Mami” una pequeña mano cubierta por un pijama con estampado de cangrejos tiró de tu pantalón “Mami quiero palomitas”. 

Sonreíste con ternura al pequeño niño, acariciando suavemente su rebelde pelo negro, “en un momento cariño”.

Abriendo la puerta del viejo microondas, sacaste las palomitas recién hechas antes de ponerlas en un pequeño bol y cuidadosamente coger al pequeño niño de la mano. Los dos os encaminásteis por el pasillo hasta el salón; no hacía mucho que Karkat habían empezado a caminar de pie, y todavía necesitaba algo de ayuda para equilibrarse, pero estaba haciendo grandes progresos rápidamente.

Volviendo al presente, tú y Karkat os acomodásteis en el gran sofá de la sala, las palomitas y diversos dulces y aperitivos (entre los cuales por supuesto estaba (dulce favorito) ) fueron colocadas en recipientes sobre la mesa, y la televisión estaba encendida con una comedia romántica.

Un ruido se escuchó por la otra parte del pasillo y rápidamente aparecieron dos figuras más en la pequeña habitación; Singless llevando un pequeño plato de (chocolate favorito) y Kankri, quien vestía su clásico suéter rojo brillante.

Reiste suavemente cuando Kankri rápidamente corrió junto a ti, mientras Singless dejaba con suavidad el nuevo plato con los otros aperitivos en la mesa. A continuación él se giró y posó un pequeño beso en tus labios, impregnando con el suave sabor de (chocolate favorito). No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la llegada del Vantas mayor a tu casa, cuando él había descubierto tu gran pasión por los chocolates, y, ¿que puedes decir?, parecía ahora no eras la única adicta en la casa.

“Realmente te gusta el dulce, verdad?” sonreíste al hombre vestido de gris.

La sonrisa se contagió a su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia ti, acercándose cada vez más a tu rostro, hasta el punto en el que prácticamente podías oler el dulce aroma del chocolate.

“Porque es casi tan dulce como tú” dijo, y un segundo beso (esta vez más largo y apasionado que el anterior) acabó en tus labios. Una sonrisa llenó tu rostro y continuaste la invitación, inclinándose más hacia él, y solo despegándose unos segundos más tarde por el insistente pensamiento de los dos pequeños niños aún sentados junto a ti.

Giraste la cabeza, solo para sentir un enorme alivio al comprobar que tanto Kankri como Karkat estaban demasiado ocupados con el bol de palomitas como para notar la situación. Con cuidado recogiste a Karkat, apoyándolo sobre tus rodillas para dejar paso a Singless, quien ocupó el sitio de Karkat a tu lado.

Alcanzaste el mando a distancia mientras con la otra mano pasabas el bol de palomitas a Kankri, la pantalla de la televisión se iluminó cuando las letras doradas del título aparecieron sobre el fondo grabado de una noche de verano. Con una mano comenzaste a acariciar suavemente los rizos negro de Karkat, de la forma en la que sabías que más le gustaba, mientras tu atención se centraba lentamente en la pantalla.

**Timeskip**

Bostezaste suavemente mientras te estirabas en tu cómoda posición, los créditos de la película deslizándose por la oscura pantalla de la televisión. Lentamente giraste solo para toparte con la adorable visión de Karkat y Kankri; los pobres… hacía no mucho que los dos pequeños cerraron sus ojos en cansancio y comenzaron a dormir como angelitos.

Cuidadosamente agarraste la manta más cercana (una bonita colcha (f/c) bordada por ti) y cubriste cuidadosamente al mayor de los dos niños con ella. Bostezaste mientras  agarrabas protectoramente a Karkat contra tu pecho, y te acurrucaste en el cómodo sofá, demasiado somnolienta como para irte a tu cama. 

Cerraste tus ojos, y entonces pudiste sentir como unas cálidas y fuertes manos lentamente cargaban a Karkat y se lo llevaban, antes de volver y pasar un brazo detrás de tu espalda y otro por debajo de tus rodillas. Entonces fuiste levantada en el aire y llevada a una habitación. 

Sentiste como lentamente eras bajada y tapada con unas suaves telas que reconociste como las mantas de tu cama, y como una ligera respiración te hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Entonces, antes de que tu sueño se volviera totalmente pesado, un par de suaves labios descendieron hasta besar suavemente tu frente, y oiste una amorosa voz familiar hablar.

“Duerme bien mi ángel”.

…

Bueno, esta era tu familia, tu nueva familia, la mejor familia que podrías desear.


	6. Una nueva familia (ruta Megido x femenino! reader) Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien recuerda los dos cómics en los que se basó esta serie (https://www.pinterest.es/pin/423690277417827033/ y https://www.pinterest.es/pin/816770082394658009/)? Bueno, todavía estoy buscando sus orígenes, así que ahora que hay más personas que leen esto, espero que alguien pueda ayudarme a reconocer el lugar donde se publicaron originalmente;)  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer :)

“お金をくれませんか？”

Tu ceño se frunce cuando tus oídos captan el extraño idioma, entonces bajas la mirada. Espera…,¿es eso… una niña? Ella es pequeña, demasiado, su largo pelo negro negro está peinado en una especie de corte asiático y sus grandes ojos color borgoña (también con rasgos extranjeros) destacan en su piel blanca y pálida. Dios santo ella apenas tiene ropa; un pequeño vestido de manga corta y poco más, aunque ella parece tener también una especie de bulto envuelto en lo que parece una vieja chaqueta, que sujeta protectoramente contra su pecho.

De repente ese bulto se mueve, y alcanzas a ver algo más… oh por dios, ¡es un bebé! Es pequeño e indefenso bebé, demasiado pequeño para hacer nada más que comer o llorar.

La niña mayor se da cuenta que lo has visto y rápidamente se gira para apartarlo los más que puede de ti, su ceño se frunce en clara desconfianza hacia ti, mientras sujeta protectoramente al bebé, de una forma que no esperarías ver en un niño de su edad.

Das un tentativo paso hacia ella, y claramente no es una buena idea, porque ahora la niña frunce el ceño más profundamente y parece lista para empezar a correr en cualquier momento.

“Espera, yo no…”.

Pero no te da tiempo a acabar la frase, de repente sus piernas tiemblan y su cara adquiere una mueca de miedo, su cuerpo se pone rígido y al segundo siguiente la niña yace desplomada en el suelo, inconsciente.

Tus ojos se abren con terror y rápidamente estás a su lado agachada en la nieve fría, sujetas una de sus muñecas suavemente y con alivio confirmas que tiene pulso. Entonces tu mirada se dirige rápidamente hacia el bebé, quién ha comenzado a llorar ruidosamente como reacción al frío de la nieve y el suelo, y rápidamente lo recoges con tu mano libre. Cuidadosamente lo apoyas contra tu pecho (a semejanza de su hermana) esperando que pueda ayudar a calentarla. Apoyas a la niña mayor contra ti, de forma que acaba en una posición semi sentada, y con la mano que ahora tienes libre desatas tu (f/c) bufanda. Decides usarla como especie de una segunda manta improvisada para la bebé, quien parece complacida por el calor extra de esta y se acurruca más cómodamente, accidentalmente rozando su suave cabello negro contra tu pecho.

Sin embargo no hay tiempo para pensar, porque la nieve comienza a caer más rápido y tu instinto maternal se apodera de ti. No hay tiempo para nada, sino es para mantener a estas dos niñas a salvo, así que inmediatamente pones rumbo a tu casa mientras cargas con ambas, haciendo malabarismos para poder sujetar las bolsas a la vez que corres por las calles nevadas.

Una vez en tu seguro y cálido hogar tu mente al fin se aclara un poco. Veamos, acabas de traer a dos niñas (una de las cuales apenas es una bebé) a tu casa, sin saber si tienen familia o tan siquiera alguien que cuida de ellas. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? 

Bueno, si alguien lo hace, definitivamente no es bueno en ello, pientas mientras cuidadosamente desenvuelves a la más pequeña, notificando inmediatamente su aspecto débil y demasiado delgado para una niña de su edad.

Bien, primero lo más importante, tenías que encontrar algo para darles de comer a estas dos pobrecillas, luego hablar con ellas y… ¿avisar a la policía? No estás muy segura.

Así pues te pones manos a la obra, dejas cuidadosamente a la mayor encima del sofá (antes de cubrirla con un par de mantas que encuentras por ahí), y te diriges con la menor en la cocina. Ahora que ya no está envuelta por esa chaqueta puedes observarla mejor, y te percatas del gran parecido con su hermana; ambas tienen ojos borgoña y pelo largo negro, aunque el de la menor es claramente más rizado.

Sin soltar la pequeña bebé en ningún momento comienzas a preparar un pequeño biberón, silenciosamente dando las gracias por el antiguo trabajo de niñera de tu hermana mientras mezclas la leche en polvo con el agua caliente. Una vez que el biberón está listo y has comprobado que la temperatura es correcta comienzas a darle de comer, ligeramente sorprendida cuando la bebé comienza a beber con avidez. 

Dios santo, ¿hace cuánto que comió por última vez? ¿Tan siquiera hubo alguien que las alimentara?

Aún estás dando vueltas a estos pensamientos cuando un ruido en el salón llama tu atención. Rápidamente te diriges hacia allí, la pequeña bebé todavía en tus brazos, sujetando el biberón con sus pequeñas manos mientras tu lo sujetas por detrás para asegurarte de que no beba demasiado rápido.

La mayor ha despertado, y está tirada en el suelo bastante cerca del sofá, murmurando algo en voz baja mientras frunce el ceño, por su posición y la de los objetos del suelo puedes prácticamente apostar a que se cayó del sofá de alguna forma mientras trataba de levantarse.

Ella levanta la mirada del suelo, y su ceño se frunce más profundamente instantáneamente al verte sostener a la que, supones, es su hermana pequeña.

“私の妹、売春婦を解放する” ella te dice apretando los dientes. Por su tono definitivamente crees que eso no es cumplido, y por consiguiente decides acercarte lenta y cautelosamente.

“Está bien, mira no voy a hacerte daño a ti o a ella, te lo prometo” tratas de hablar lo más lenta y claramente posible “solo quiero daros algo de comida o un lugar para dormir, ¿está bien?”.

Su expresión adquiere un aire de confusión, y no estás segura de si te ha entendido, pero de ambas maneras dejas la habitación y vuelves a la cocina.

Diez minutos te toma precalentar una lata de sopa (demasiado vaga para cocinar, mucho menos en una situación como esta), y servirla antes de llevarla el salón. La niña se ha levantado del suelo y ha conseguido dirigirse hasta tu mesilla (tambaleante), dónde se apoya en este momento. Ella mira con sospecha la comida, antes de hacer lo mismo contigo, y dirigir una mirada cautelosa a la bebé, la cual sigue bebiendo las últimas gotas del biberón, despreocupada de la situación de su hermana mayor.

Lentamente toma una cucharada, y tan pronto como el sabor de la sopa toca su boca, la sopa comienza a desaparecer del cuenco, en una velocidad que compite con la de la más pequeña.

Una vez que ha acabado suspira y se apoya en la mesa, claramente más tranquila ahora que tiene el estómago vacío. Su mirada se dirige de nuevo hacia la bebé, que hace un rato que acabó de comer y ahora se apoya somnolienta en tus brazos, su pequeña boca se abre de vez en cuando en un pequeño bostezo de bebé.

Rápidamente te das cuenta de lo que quiere y cuidadosamente dejas a la bebé en sus brazos.

Ella la mira asombrada, luego a ti, y luego al bebé otra vez. Al final la acerca amorosamente contra su pecho y comienza a mecerla muy lentamente, mientras canta en voz baja una canción cuya letra no reconoces.

Muy lentamente la niña comienza a cerrar sus ojos y su pecho sube y baja lentamente en una respiración calmada, sin embargo la mayor no para en ningún momento de mecerla ni de cantar la misteriosa nana.

Al fin después de varios minutos la mayor comienza a cansarse también. Ella bosteza, reclinándose contra la silla de madera.

Y entonces, justo antes de quedarse dormida, dice algo que sí reconoces.

“Gracias”.

Parece que tienes dos pequeños más a los que cuidar.


	7. Una nueva familia (ruta Megido x femenino! reader) Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el retraso en esta serie. Como siempre seguiré trabajando, pero tal vez le daré más preferencia a la nueva serie de "Una enfermera en Alternia" u otra serie con la que estoy trabajando fuera deviantart (soy "HealerSilverEyes" en Wattpad y "FreeCatnip329"). "en ao3 si alguien está interesado).  
> Un agradecimiento especial a kennifer64290 por ser la primera (y única) persona que votó en el capítulo anterior ;), realmente me ayuda mucho.  
> (NOTA: estas son las notas publicadas en deviantart)

“Oooooww”

“Está bien cariño, casi hemos acabado”.

Las frases dulces no dejaron de salir de tu boca mientras continuabas frotando suavemente el jabón por el cuero cabelludo de la pequeña bebé. Ella expresó su desacuerdo gimiendo y balbuceando, mientras inconscientemente salpicaba el agua fuera de la bañera, mojándote la ropa. Sabías que no le gustaba, o dios realmente lo sabías, pero tenías que bañarla, especialmente después de dejarla pasar media hora en el patio escarbando con su juego de arqueóloga. Aunque valía la pena solo por ver su pequeña carita de ilusión cada vez encontraba algo en la pequeña porción de tierra y arena que tenías como jardín.

“ うわー、あなたはもっとよく湿って見える ”

Suspiraste aclarando el pelo de la pequeña bebé con agua templada, no te hacía falta darte la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Damara, de la misma manera que no te hacía falta saber japonés para saber qué tipo de cosas estaba diciendo. Aunque ojalá te hubieras dado cuenta de ello durante los primeros días, cuando trataste de comunicarte con ella por medio de un traductor de internet… aunque prefieres no volver a hablar de eso…

Cuidadosamente comenzaste a secar a la pequeña bebé, antes de envolver su pequeño cuerpo pálido en una suave (f/c) toalla. Te giraste suavemente, colocando a la niñita sobre un pequeño asiento de bebé antes de comenzar a vestirla, ignorando en todo momento a la segunda niña vestida con ropas extranjeras la cual insistía en mirar distraídamente tu figura inclinada desde atrás. Al fin suspiró y decidió llamarte mientras tiraba suavemente de la parte de atrás de tu camiseta

“(yy/nnn)” dijo alargando excesivamente tu nombre.

“¿Hmn?” lentamente te diste la vuelta mirando a la joven niña asiática a la que habías bañado apenas hace unos minutos.

“ 私は私の髪で助けが必要です ” un tono bajo y ligeramente avergonzado salió de la boca de la niña. Sonreíste amablemente, agachándote a su nivel.

“En inglés encanto” pediste suavemente a la niña japonesa.

Viste como su cara tomaba un ligero tono rojizo antes de inspirara profundamente y se esforzara por sacar la siguiente frase correctamente.

“Necesito, ayuda” vaciló buscando las palabras correctas antes de continuar “mi cabello”.

Asentiste, una sonrisa de orgullo en tus labios mientras te ponías al lado de la pequeña niña. Cuidadosamente comenzaste a peinar su largo pelo negro todavía ligeramente húmedo, delicadamente atándolo para formar un simple peinado japonés, gracias a la técnica habías perfeccionado durante los meses siguientes a tu encuentro con las dos jóvenes hermanas.

Ahh... todavía recordabas aquel día como si hubiera pasado ayer. Pero no, habían pasado unos buenos 3 meses desde ese suceso, y cada día te enamorabas de ellas más y más. Aradia, la más pequeña, apenas era una pequeña bebé, pero rápidamente se había ganado tu corazón con sus risas y juegos. Damara, la mayor, (cuyo nombre te tomó varios días aprender a pronunciar) era algo más atrevida que la niña promedio de su edad (por lo que habías averiguado gracias al incidente del traductor), y tenía algunos problemas para confiar a primera vista, pero por dentro tenía su propio y dulce corazoncito, dispuesto a abrirse a cualquier persona con la que tuviera confianza. El problema del japonés también había resultado difícil al principio, pero con esfuerzo y buenas intenciones, lentamente estabas ayudando a la mayor de las dos hermanas a comenzar a aprender y adaptarse al nuevo idioma. Aradia todavía no estaba en edad de hablar, así que de momento preferías centrarte en su hermana.

Volviste a la realidad cuando tus dedos y el pequeño peine (f/c) se separaron del la larga melena rizada de la niña, que ahora estaba elegantemente peinada. Te giraste para recoger al bebé, que ya estaba completamente vestida, y la cargaste hacia el salón, siendo rápidamente seguida por detrás por Damara.

Suspiraste y te sentaste relajada en el sofá, recogiendo una botella de leche que habías preparado previamente. Con una mano comenzaste a alimentar al bebé, y con la otra encendiste la televisión. La pantalla se encendió instantáneamente y tu atención fue llamada por un noticiero. Las fotos de diferentes personas detenidas, cada una por un motivo diferente, pasaban mientras la aburrida voz de la presentadora narraba en segundo plano.

“ _ Por último, hoy se cumple un mes de la detención de Lord English, el que se calculaba era el criminal más buscado de (nombre de tú país), y con el que se encontraban a un grupo de personas, supuestamente obligadas por la fuerza a colaborar con sus negocios ilegales. De estos los más destacados son- _ “.

“¡Mamá!”

De repente sales de tus pensamientos cuando Aradia, que hasta el momento ha estado bebiendo distraídamente de su biberón, pronuncia su primera y única palabra, sus pequeños ojos borgoña miran directamente a la pantalla iluminada. Inmediatamente tú diriges tu mirada hacia ahí, y te sorprendes a ti misma al reconocer de entre las tres personas que posan en carteles de detención, a una joven dama, de poco más de tu edad, cuyas características físicas son prácticamente iguales a las de las dos hermanas.

Giras la cabeza y tus ojos se enfocan en Damara, cuya mirada está clavada en la pequeña televisión, su boca completamente abierta de la impresión.

Oh mierda…


End file.
